


Loki x Reader - Derailed

by itsanhhuynh



Category: Loki (TV Series), Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Loki, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent, FBI Agent Reader, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), special agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanhhuynh/pseuds/itsanhhuynh
Summary: Special Agent Bella Owens (Reader) is on an undercover assignment, but her plans are derailed when she was drugged, kidnapped, and taken to a distant place. She decided to remain for a chance to prosecute the organization.Bella Owens doesn't know that she met Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Character, Loki/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Original Character, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Trunk

Special Agent Bella Owens woke up in a cramped space. It’s dark but she’s not sure where she’s at. Her hands and feet are tied with some sort of rope. In whatever _thing_ Bella was in, she knew it was moving based on the bumpiness-- so it must be the trunk of a car Bella figured. Think Bella think! Bella thought, but nothing came. Think harder Bella! You have to come up with _something_! Damn it! It was the bar when she put her drink down. Fuck. That’s how it happened. Bella was drugged at the bar and that’s how she ended up here. She kicked the hood of the trunk trying to get out but it wouldn’t budge. It reeked sweat and alcohol. She couldn’t help but think about how many other people had been here. She didn’t want to stay in this hellhole. 

Bella felt the vehicle swerve before coming to a complete stop. Without the sound of the engine, Bella was able to hear a commotion. 

“... Why _her_ and not anyone else?” said a man with a hoarse voice. 

“She was an easy target! Alright? Perfect playbook scenario!” 

“God. _You_ need help. This, this? is about the last time …” He lowered his voice and Bella couldn’t hear anything. 

Bella heard footsteps coming towards her. 

Oh no. Are they going to take advantage of me, again? Bella had about a hundred other thoughts floating in her head that were equally as dark, if not darker. 

The footsteps got louder.

Based on the sound of the footsteps, he was probably above average-size, wore boots--probably combat boots, walked on gravel, and slowly. She tried to focus her senses like she was taught in training. All the experiences with fieldwork didn’t stop her spike in fear and adrenaline. Her adrenaline might have let her take about an entire magazine of bullets but her fear froze her in place, but it was the same fear that wanted her out of this immediately.  
As the footsteps got closer, Bella’s face slowed lost its color as the blood drained. 

There was still roadway noise. That’s good news--Bella had a way to run; but how can she? She was restricted. That’s the not-so-good news. 

The man came to a stop. There was the sound of gravel being kicked up, which confirmed there was definitely gravel. She had to be careful if she was going to put up a fight. High heels and gravel don’t get along with each other. 

He seemed to have fumbled with something. Bella presumed it was a rope that held the trunk down. These are experienced people and they knew exactly what they were doing. To them, Bella is just some girl at a bar that was easy to get at. But to Bella, she was a Special Agent and they are ruining her mission. Well, she has to just go along with it. 

“Just let me explain.” The man said, opening the trunk. He wore eyeglasses. His eyes were brown and his hair was black. Broad-shouldered, maybe 6’2” or 6’3”. 

Bella looked him up and down but didn’t say a word. He took her by the hair and pulled her out of the trunk. Bella assessed her location. They were in an empty field with a few streetlights and it was dark. There were several barn-like buildings. The mafia perhaps? Or simply rapists? Neither of which Bella wanted to know. 

Now that she was outside. It was dark outside but with the moonlight, she looked herself down. These are people who are thorough. They took her gun from the hostler on her leg, from under the dress. They most likely had questions as to why she had a gun, let alone get through the bar security with a loaded and concealed weapon. 

The man took off the duct tape on Bella’s mouth. 

“What is there to explain!?” Bella retorted. 

“Nevermind, I can’t do this here.” 

The man led Owens into a building somewhere. Bella was able to see about 4 different people laying on the floor, barely clothed. Their clothes were dirty and probably had blood on them--the blood of different people and bodily liquids. Gross. 

He forced her down on her legs. He didn’t care what happened. He walked away. Bella waited until she couldn’t hear the man walking anymore. She crawled over to one of the girls that were there. Bella lifted the girl’s blindfold. The girl opened her eyes in a matter of seconds. There was a tint of fear in her eyes, but there was also a glint of hopelessness. 

“Hey… We’re going to get out of here, with everyone.” 

“It’s not going to work,” the girl chuckled, “We’ve tried. We’ve all tried. They’ll just catch you and then torture you and then you’ll try to escape again. There comes a point where staying will spare you the pain or torture.” 

Well then. She must have been here for a long time. Bella can’t even fathom how traumatic or disgusting things have been.

“So… How long have you been here then?” 

“A year … Maybe 2. My family probably thinks I’m dead,” She said, knocking her head back to rest on the wooden pillar, “What’s your name?” 

“Uhm... Florence. Florence Klaus. And yours?” Bella responded. 

“Nice name, by the way. Name’s Mai Linh.” 

Bella nodded. Mai went back to looking up at the ceiling. 

“So should we … put your blindfold back on?” Bella asked awkwardly. 

“Yeah, you probably should.” 

Bella reaches over to put her blindfold back on. But before she could cover Mai’s eyes, the man from before walked back. 

“What are you doing! Are you fond-doing with our pet?” 

Miah’s face remained unbothered, meanwhile, Bella’s face displayed disgust. 

“Pet?!! What is she to you? Our?” 

“Did I give you permission to talk? Sit your ass down.” The man replied. Every word was hostile. 

The man made his way to Bella. He grabbed a rope from his back pocket and made loops around Bella’s wrists and tied them to a nearby pillar. He tied her ankles together as well but didn’t take her heels off.

“Bring me duct-tape!” The man turned and called someone. 

A man in a messy black suit came into the barn with duct-tape and left. 

The tap made a screeching noise as he pulled it. He tore it free and stuck it to Bella’s mouth. 

“Ah, now you won’t be able to say anything or go anywhere,” he said as he took a moment to admire his handiwork before looking around. “Make yourself comfortable. It’s your new home.” 

The man left. Bella was still determined to escape. The man made the mistake of not putting a blindfold on her or Mai. 

Bella and Mai made eye contact. Bella knew that she had to get out of her and this was no place to die. Mai looked like she was willing to give this a try. If they were going to get out of this place, it had to be done quickly and with minimal noise. 

Mai shook her head. Mai probably thinks that trying to escape isn’t worth the risk. Bella was going to have to do this alone. Her priorities in escaping were wrists, ankles, then whatever else. Flipping through escape techniques in her mind, Bella settled on dislocating her thumb to get out of the restraints. 

From behind, Bella felt around until she got a hold of a rope piece. She used it as a guide to get out. Using her right hand, she reached to find her left thumb. Bella applied pressure to her left thumb. She felt a small pop that let her know her left thumb had been dislocated. 

“Got it,” Bella whispered under her breath, but it was muffled by the tape on her lips. With her right hand, she tugged at the rope on her left hand. Her hand slipped loose. She utilized her free hand to loosen the restraints in her other hand and pulled it from the restraints. 

Bella gave a sigh of relief, which sounded more like a muffled moan.

She took off the rope completely from her wrists. This allowed her to quickly loosen and take off the restraints on her ankles. Mai was watching Bella the entire time. Bella looked at Mai, who was shaking her head. Bella got on her toes. 

Bella then ripped the tape off her mouth and took off her heels. It was just easier to make a run without them. 

She made her way to the barn doors before she was stopped by a man in a tuxedo. Outside was still moonlit and it allowed her to see his facial features. He had raven black hair and had bright green eyes.

“My, my. This one has fight left in her,” the man said, walking around Bella and looking her up and down. His hand was held tight to her neck the entire time. His voice was raspy and deeper. 

“What is your name, dear?” 

Bella began to choke. 

“Oh right. My apologies.” The man let go of her neck. 

“Florence.” Bella gasped. 

“Good girl,” the man chuckled. His authority made Bella want to submit. This man had a way with his voice. Bella’s stomach churned but she kept her composure. Don’t pull a Stockholm syndrome… 

“Since you decided to try to escape, you’re going to go directly _training_ first thing tomorrow morning.” He said aloud. 

He leaned closer to Bella and whispered, “I’m going to be there.” He pulled away and smiled. 

Training? What in the world is _training_. Oh .. god … no. Then it hit Bella was training was. 

The man took Bella by the wrist. She tried her best to not flinch. The man seeing Bella resisted but submitted, he chuckled again. He took Bella into the barn, and whispered in her ear, “Behave yourself, dear. I’m going to be here tomorrow and I’d like to see what you can do.” 

He guided her to the pole she was at. He repeated what the man with a hoarse voice did, but this time, he used the duct-tape left to reinforce the restraints. 

If Bella decided to stay the night, this might turn into a rabbit hole but she had to let the FBI know somehow. If she decided to leave, there is a high chance that these people who go on the run and the girls would be killed. 

Bella decided to stay and operate off book.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is given an introduction to training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a google doc where I remove the smut?

Bella had a hard time falling asleep. She wasn’t used to sleeping upright or restrained yet. Sweet universe lord, her hands were numb and felt tingly in the slightest. Bella sighed, the circulation was cut off. She was awoken by the man Bella first met, clapping his hands together, “UP UP! Wake up filths!” 

Bella was annoyed, she didn’t get enough sleep; not that it mattered. Sleep was a luxury now, one that she might not be able to afford going forward. Bella sat up straight against the pillar to try and wake herself up. She was still groggy when the man grabbed her hair and pulled her up. 

After getting her on her feet, he held Bella by her wrist behind her back. He led her outside and into some sort of vehicle. Bella sat in the backseat. The man shut the door. She was the only girl riding. 

Perfect opportunity to escape. A rough estimate gave Bella about 30 seconds to escape. Bella looked to find the man. He was walking away. That’s great, Bella has more time. 

She pulled at the door handle but it wouldn’t budge. They probably have it locked from the inside using the child-lock. These people weren’t risking anything and certainly don’t want Bella to run away. Oh, right. Bella’s goal wasn’t to escape anymore-- it was to stay. 

Bella knocked her head back and thought, how did she even end up here? She used to be doing normal people stuff. But now she was going to infiltrate a criminal organization, involved in sexual crimes and god-knows-what. On top of that, she was going to do it by herself. Here goes nothing...

When Bella was a trainee at Quantico, there had been a terrorist attack on the base. Bella had her issues with the instructor but when her instructor had to confront the active danger outside. She didn’t hesitate to follow him outside. Bella placed the job above her issues, which was made her a good agent. After the incident, her instructor told her, “Today, you’ve shown more instincts than most agents in their entire time serving.”

In Bella’s line of work, she soon realized that there are things much more important than herself. It was that realization that made her want to stay in the FBI, for one day Bella would have to make tough decisions--decisions that are downright crucial but uncomfortable to make.

  
  


The man came back and got into the driver’s seat, “So you’re going to training. If you survive it, you get to live.. and move onto the next phase. I’ve seen … nasty things that happen there.” 

Bella said nothing. The man drove in silence. Bella looked out the window. It made her uncomfortable each time she felt his gaze on her. Outside was everything like a farm. There were crop fields, with people working on them. There were tractors as well. It has to a crop farm. It was also likely that these people used the farm as a cover. Enough thinking for one moment. She kept the information on the back of her mind. Soon, there was going to be a lot of information to take in. 

The man stopped the car and pulled the break. Bella didn’t realize how loud the engine was until it stopped. It was oddly quiet without its engine running. The man opened the door and expected Bella to exit. She didn’t. 

“Get out.” His voice was rising, “Now.” 

Bella reluctantly got out of the vehicle. She felt more awake now. Bella took a look at the vehicle. It looked like a Jeep Wrangler. At least her captors had a sense of style and practicality. He gestured to her to go into a building. He followed behind Bella. The building was gloomy and gray. It had a square build. The inside of it was just a square and there was one way in and out. 

“Good morning,” a different man greeted, “Thank you, Jaye. I got it from here. You could stay if you’d like.” 

“Mm. I think I’m going to head out. I have some business that needs tending.” The man who drove Bella responded. 

Jaye left. The man diverted his attention towards Bella and asked suspiciously, “What should I call you?” 

“Florence,” Bella responded. 

“Now then, Florence. You can refer to me as your  _ Drill Instructor _ . There will be no exceptions.” His eyes moved to look Bella up and down from the front. 

“From what I’ve been told, you tried to run yesterday but ran into the boss. Is that right?” 

Bella nodded. 

“Secondly, you will answer questions with ‘Yes sir’ or ‘No sir.’ And if you don’t, there would be consequences. Is that clear?” 

“Yes,” Bella smirked, testing the waters. It’s not like they’re going to kill her right after kidnapping her. They wanted something, they need her alive. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Yes?” Bella taunted. 

The Drill Instructor shook his head, “Training is broken down into 3 phases. The first phase is from Week 1 to 4. The second phase will from Week 5 to 9. The third phase will be from Week 10 to 13. Each phase will test your endurance, strength, abilities, and determination.” 

“Correct,” said a man with raven black hair that stood by the doorway.

“Phase 1 will consist mainly of qualifications and further conditioning. Phase 2 will be for you to tune your skills. Phase 3 will be you demonstrating your skills. Is that clear?” 

“Yes,” Bella smirked again. 

The Drill Instructor was now clearly annoyed he was being tested. He stood up from his chair and got close to Bella’s face. Her heartbeat began to beat faster. She could hear the pulse in her ears. His hand wrapped around Bella’s throat, “You are to respond with ‘Yes sir’ or ‘No sir.’” His grip was tight. She felt a choke rising but held it down. 

“Oi! Hands off the recruit. It’s not the time for it yet.”

Bella was relieved. She looked back and recognized him as the man from last night. He’s the boss. Is he trying to protect her? She doesn’t know. Why would he try to protect her anyway? 

The boss seemed protective, kind, but yet here he is running this operation. The Drill Instructor went to the back of the room and picked up a duffle bag. 

“In here,” the DI gestured at the bag, “is everything you’re going to need throughout your training.” 

He unzipped the bag and continued, “You are to keep this bag with you at all times during your training. Oh, I forgot to mention, today will serve as an assessment and then you’ll be given a few days of grace.” 

A few moments passed. It had felt as if it were hours. It was quiet and calming. 

“Leave us,” the raven-haired man ordered. The DI left the room so that only Bella and the boss remained. 

He moved closer to Bella. In the bright light, she realized he was about a head taller than her. He made eye contact with Bella. Bella felt odd and broke it. She looked down towards the floor. Part of her almost wanted to fear him, another part didn’t care what his intentions were because he wasn’t going to get anything he wanted. 

The raven-haired man made his way in front of Bella. His hand moved to Bella’s chin. His touch was gentle and felt dear. Bella noticed his scent--mulled wine. He lifted Bella’s gaze back to him. His skin color was pale. 

Bella’s fingers began to tangle in the locks of his smooth, healthy hair. She slowly broke eye contact to look at his lips and back up. He smiled and chuckled under his breath. His head leaned in closer to Bella’s. Her heart began to beat faster. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Bella tilted her head to avoid his obnoxiously large nose. 

Their lips nearly make contact before Bella gently pushed him against the wall with her body. He smiled again, mischievously. He flipped Bella so she was the one against the wall. 

She elbowed him, causing his body to fold. Utilizing his smaller form, from behind she wrapped her arm around his neck, choking him. She used her remaining arm to land an uppercut in his stomach. He strained, grunted, and produced a doppelganger. The doppelganger was tasked to pull Bella off him.

Bella was breathless by the time he got her off him. His tone was bitter, “You’re going to regret that.” 

He made his way to her duffle bag. He pushed a few things aside before putting out handcuffs.  _ Oh c’mon,  _ Bella thought, _ they couldn’t restrain me with rope and now they’re trying again? Pathetic. _

“Now, I know what you’re thinking. You won’t be able to get out of these.” 

The raven-haired man unlocked the cuffs, placing them around Bella’s wrists. He turned towards the wall and waved his hand. There was a light-green aurora. It revealed a larger room. 

“You’re a wizard Harry,” Bella blurted. She didn’t realize she had said it aloud until he turned to face her with an obviously confused look. 

“What?” 

Bella chuckled, “No... It’s nothing.” 

“Tell me!” He thundered. 

“It’s a pop culture reference... Do you live under a rock or something?” 

He didn’t say anything and waved his hand. Bella’s skin tingled. A shiver went up to her back and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked down and realized her clothes were gone. 

She was wearing a black bra and underwear. 

“Black, huh?” He said pointing out the obvious, his eyes scanning Bella’s body. 

His hands greedily grasped Bella’s waist. The sudden touch made Bella gasp. His finger traced her spine to her neck. He walked around, still keeping his finger in contact with her skin. He traced his finger down between her breasts. She let out a small moan. He chuckled. 

He reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. He kissed side-boob and looked up at her. Taking full advantage of her state, he kneaded and caressed her breast. 

She let out a small moan. He chuckled and whispered in her ear, “Kneel.” Bella got down on her knees and he made his way to the mattress that was previously conjured. 

With two fingers, he gestured for Bella to move towards him. She crawled to him on her knees. 

“Good girl,” He began, “You have experience if I’m not mistaken. Is that right?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He rubbed his hands together, “You little slut. I love it.” He untucked his shirt and unzipped his pants, before taking them off, which revealed a budge through his underwear. He removed it too and reached for the lube on the nightstand. 

He massaged his member as Bella reached the mattress. He thrusted his member into Bella’s mouth and causing her to choke on his massive length. Bella sensed he needed more, so she started to give him a handjob, as she was getting her brains blown. He gave a low groan. 

Bella stopped sucking and he shriveled his eyes brows. She pushed him back onto the bed and got on top of him. He was taken back so he grabbed her waist and gently slammed her under him. 

“You’re not getting control,” He said as he pushed her cuffed wrists on top of her head. He reached down to her panties and pulled them aside from her folds. He lined up his manhood with her wetness and slowly pressed himself inside her. He let out a moan under his breathe as her cheeks flushed red. She knew he could see her blush. 

Inside her was warm, wet, and tight. He loved the way she felt. It’s almost like she’s enjoying this. He moved his hips back and forth, pushing himself deeper into her with every repetition. Her lips trembled as she tried to hold back moans. Every time he went deeper inside, hitting her g-spot. 

“Right there,” she said between moans. His member was lathered in her liquids. Her natural wetness allowed him for smooth thrusting that sent bursts of euphoria through the both of them. 

For a moment, he stopped thrusting and sent his member deep inside her that caused her to moan louder. It made him moan lowly as well. He could feel her womanhood contract and pulsating quickly. 

“Faster,” she moaned. 

“Not so fast, darling,” he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “I haven’t permitted you to finish. Beg.” 

“Please.” It was nearly paining her to not be able to climax. 

He slowed his movements, knowing that she felt his length. “Please, let me finish.” His movement became faster. She could feel his member twitch as she was sent over the edge. 

An intense wave of euphoria flowed through her. Her womanhood pushed his member out. He put himself on his back and laid beside her. 

“Can you get off my mattress,” he bitterly said. 

She nodded and rolled onto the floor. Bella quickly fell into a deep sleep after. She was drained and sore. 

Meanwhile, the raven-haired man couldn’t bring himself to sleep. The sheets smelled like her. He couldn’t get his mind off her. He thought about the person before her life was thrown to shit. She thought about her boldness, energy, and her dominance. It nearly pained him to see someone so fine subject to what’s to come… He looked over to the floor to see Bella huddled up. He took his blanket and laid it over her. She was already too deep in her sleep to notice. Although, her wrists were still cuffed.

  
  


Bella woke up on the bed with the blanket, and Loki was nowhere to be found. A man was standing by the doorframe, “Finally, you’re awake. You’ve been out for days.” 


	3. Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event occurred that slightly delayed Bella's training. Bella is given a chance to get closer with her Drill Instructor.

Bella woke up on the bed with the blanket, and Loki was nowhere to be found. A man was standing by the doorframe, “Finally, you’re awake. You’ve been out for days.” 

Her body was sore, her lower back ached, and her thighs were bruised. 

“Alright go clean up, your DI is expecting you.” His tone was bitter.

In a confused manner, Bella looked up at the man and asked, “Where am I supposed to do that?” 

“The fountain outside,” he said harshly. 

Bella went outside but there were no _fountains_. She noticed there were showerheads on the side of the building. Annoyance filled her when she figured out that was where she was going to shower. No privacy whatsoever. She approached the showerheads. 

There were small mounts to hang her belongs but there were no towels. Bella signed, “Guess I just shower and then put dirty clothes back on. Fucking pricks.” She felt odd having to shower publicly. It’s just like showering at the beach, except only, she feels like the entire plot is watching and she’s stript bare. 

“Fuck.” Bella muttered to herself upon the realization she forgot about her duffle bag. She rolled her eyes and turned around militarily. 

Bella rucked towards the building and a voice called, “Forgetting something?” She was now in the sight of the man she woke up to. 

“Yes, give me that,” she replied, reaching forward. 

“Not so fast, slut,” he said with a horny tone. 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Shut up,” the man moved forward to put her finger to Bella’s mouth. His eyes moving from her eyes to her lips, the ones between her hips. 

She wrapped her fingers around the man’s finger while looking at him in his eyes, then kicked in his crotch. 

“Hmhm. I know why he liked you so much. But he’s not here.” he said drunkenly, “You’re all mine.” His tone was hostile, “You will obey.” 

He rounded up strength and aimed for Bella’s cheek. She caught his arm in hers, twisting and pushing it upwards. Using her other arm, she struck his stomach--which shot him slightly backward. He grunted. The man used her knee to strike from under, hitting Bella’s chest. 

“Rude!” the man muttered, “I’m going to have you.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Fight me then!” 

He scoffed, “Fair fight?”

Bella let go of him. “Fair game,” she assured. 

The two were about 6ft apart. Before they could initiate the fight, he pulled out a handgun that seemed to look like an M1911 Pistol or a GLOCK 17, but Bella was sure it was an M1911 Pistol. 

“Alright... I yield.” 

“Damn right, little slut. Now get down on your knees,” he said, pointing the gun at her with his finger on the trigger. Utilizing his free hand, he unzipped his pants. It revealed a small bulge. 

“Take off my pants,” he ordered. Bella obliged. Her fingers moved to his hips and she slid off his pants.

“First rule trainees have to remember is they will not disobey. Now, you will suck my cock.”

She rolled her eyes. Which to her dismay had angered to man. He kicked her chest and she fell backward onto her buttock, to which she groaned. She didn’t realize her bottom was bruised as well until it came in contact with something. 

“Rule 2, no displays or rebellion, or annoyance. Now, suck!” he thundered. She sucked on his member and resisted the temptation to bite down. 

The next few hours were a blur to her. She remembered he came inside her and was sadistic. During that time, she drifted in and out of consciousness. 

He used her until she had nothing left. He smacked her, “Wake up.” 

Bella groaned. Outside, she heard the sound of a gun being reloaded. Judging from the sound, it wasn’t small. _Here we go, again_. 

“What do you think you’re fucking doing?” the Drill Instructor’s voice was rising. Bella looked up at him but he wasn’t looking at her. 

“She’s mine,” the man who used her said. 

“Damn it, Zayan! How is she supposed to train?! She’s _my_ trainee!” the DI stepped forward and pushed Zayan. 

Zayan reached for his gun. 

“I wouldn’t fucking do that.” He monotonously said and aimed his shotgun at Zayan. 

Zayan released his gun. 

The DI shook his head, “You fool. Could have waited.” He grabbed Bella’s arm and lifted her. “Follow me.” 

She followed the DI out of the building. It was gloomy and cold outside. The weather had dramatically changed. He led her to a nearby building. It was smaller than the one she was previously in. The DI unlocked the door, stepping into the building, “Uh. You might want to sit for this.” His tone was warm and kind. 

He went around the corner and into what Bella thought was the kitchen. Bella was still uncomfortable to sit so she looked around, observing the place. The wall was painted white and they were bare. The air smelled oddly like a hospital. Bella questioned why the air was sterile. The couch looked worn but it wasn’t old. 

The DI came back, “Drink.” 

Bella looked suspiciously at the cup he was holding. She took the cup and took a sip. Bella nearly spat it out, for one it was hot and two its tasted like minty dirt. 

“What is this?” Bella whispered to herself. 

“Sage.” 

“Wha-” 

“Causes a miscarriage in large quantities, so you might want to drink up.” 

“O … K then.” 

Up close she saw on his uniform, the name tag read **Barnes**. 

“So you’re ex-military?” 

“Yeah, it was a long time ago.” 

Bella nodded. Several things seemed odd. He was wearing Army greens but was addressed as “Drill Instructor.” “Drill Instructor” was typically used in the Marine Corps. His uniform wasn’t the Marine Corps, but it seems to be an Amry issue. It resembled the WW2 style. It was weird. Bella was sure they weren’t on a military base. He was fairly decorated. 

“So you’ve been deployed? How many tours?” Bella asked innocently. 

“None of your business.”

Neither of them said anything for a while.

Barnes drove Bella to an outdoor area with lots of wildlife. They made their way toward an outdoor barbeque area. There were lots of white flowers planted in a neat row nearby. It looked like plants from the Apiaceae family. Judging by its color, it might be Hemlock. 

“Sit,” Barnes ordered, gesturing at the stone seat. 

Barnes pulled down a whiteboard that was stowed away parallel to the roof. He was about to say something. When his eyes reached Bella he turned away to walk towards his truck. 

He came back with a duffle bag, “I’m not getting this for you next time.” Barnes handed her the bag. His expression was odd. He wasn’t annoyed. His tone was neutral. 

“Take out a notebook and pen.” 

Bella reached into the bag and scrambled around but didn’t find it. In her duffle bag, there were handcuffs, lube, lingerie, rope, a flashlight, and a metal spoon. There were no signs of what she was looking for. 

“I can’t find it.” 

“What do you mean ‘you can’t find it’” Barnes mocked and made air quotations. 

“Check,” Bella said, cocking her head to one side. 

Barnes shook his head in disbelief, “Damn it, Loki! Alright, take that spoon and envision a notebook and pencil.” 

“What??” Bella looked up at Barnes, confused. 

“No questions. Just do it.” 

Bella tried to think of a notebook and pencil. 

“And once you have the image in your head, hold the spoon and draw a circle with your hand,” Barnes said as he demonstrated an example in the air. 

Bella mirrored his example. A green mist covered the spoon entirely and then it revealed a composition notebook with a pen holder. 

“Coool… What kind of sorcery is this?” 

“I’m guessing it’s dark arts. But, if you take two fingers and repeat the motion above the notebook, it will revert.” 

Bella put out two fingers above the notebook getting ready to try out the trick, “Hold the horse, dark arts? Magic? And and and the mist?! What is going on? How did I miss it?” 

Barnes looked from side to side but didn’t say anything. Considering that Barnes didn’t seem interested in answer her question, she sighed and asked another, “What if it stays as a spoon?” 

“It won’t. That _spoon_ is called **Dreambinder**. The original creator could’ve chosen a better name but I guess not. They’re considered fairly rare and only bends to the will of the first person to handle it. In this case, I believe it would be you.” 

Bella wanted to test this theory but what she had in mind might not be safe to perform in front of Barnes. So she reverts the Dreambinder back to its spoon form. 

“Awesome,” Bella said. She changed it back to a notebook and pencil. 

Barnes wrote on the whiteboard: 

Rule #1: Follow all commands. 

Rule #2: No displays of rebellion or disobedience. 

“Uh… I actually already knew that.” Bella commented. 

Barnes turned to face her, “How?” 

“That … Zayan.. guy before he you know raped me… and stuff.” 

“I knew that too,” Barnes replied. 

“How?” 

“Well, I’ve been at this post for a long time.” 

Rule #3: Do not speak unless you’re spoken to. 

Rule #4: Address your superiors by their title or “Yes, sir. Yes, ma’am.” or “No, sir. No, ma’am.” 

“Yes, sir,” Bella said unironically, “I knew that too.” 

“You know you’re breaking a rule right?” Barnes said, cocking his eyebrow.

“Which one?” 

“The third one.” 

“Well, I-” Bella stuttered and stopped talking. 

Rule #5: Don’t converse with others. 

Rule #6: Superiors may create additional personalized rules if necessary. 

“Kinky,” Bella laughed. 

“Oh and… I’m not done yet.” 

Barnes read aloud as he wrote, “Rule … number 7 colon… Any … rule … that … is bro-ken … can … ree-salt … in pun-ish, aha that’s kind of pun-ish, ment.” 

Rule #7: Any rule that is broken can result in punishment. 

Bella was intently writing down all the rules she had to memorize. 

“Well considering that you’re trying… I guess I won’t punish you. Unless you do want to be punished. I don’t understand why but you do you.” 

“What?” 

“Wait what’d I say?” 

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, “Uh … Nothing. I just thought you said something.” 

“Alright. Class is over. You’ve had enough today. Tomorrow, I’m going to expect you to memorize those. We’re going to pick up the pace soon. Off you go,” Barnes shooed her away. 

Bella began to pack up her stuff. She turned the Dreambinder back to its original form. She scanned Barnes and noticed his keys. She approached him seductively. Bella put his hand behind his ears as she whispered, “Punish me.” 

“Since you want it so badly,” he said as he put his arms around her waist. She smirked and reached for his hands and moved them to his shoulders. Bella took advantage of his openness and reached for his keys. She unclipped it from his sides. 

Barnes didn’t seem to notice. He was too interested in her. 

She leaned into a kiss but pulled away before they got a chance to lock lips. “Until next time.” 

Bella walked away. She knew that he was wanting more. Bella made her way towards the truck and looked back at him. Barnes was looking off into the distance and observing the ducks by the pond. She brought her duffle bag with her. 

She started up the engine, which caught Barnes’s attention. He ran towards the truck but she was already gone…


End file.
